


ANYTHING

by lila_luscious1



Series: SLOW AND SEXY [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV), FBI (TV 2018), Repata (fandom)
Genre: Cowgirl, Established Relationship, Explicit Sex, F/M, FM oral, Love, MF oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Na(Tasha) Zapata and Edgar can't get enough of each other





	ANYTHING

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [Zaffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaffie/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [DanaWPatterson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaWPatterson/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts).

> 3T-ANYTHING  
SLOW AND SEXY-SHABBA RANKS AND  
JOHNNY GILL

I would do anything for you  
I would do anything for you  
I would do anything, ANYTHING FOR YOU...

I'll give you love  
The things you want  
Baby, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  
I would do anything for you  
I would do anything for you  
I would do anything, girl, anything for you

He presses her back against the stacked up pillows, kneeling between her shapely thighs as she parts them further for him, making room for  
him...his dark eyes capture hers, and he licks the light fur covering her damp mound. Her fingers gently stroke the flesh around his ears when he  
lowers his head to inhale her freshly scrubbed scent. (Ummm)...his tongue darts out and licks the edges of her outer labia, before dipping  
lower to part those very same lips and seeks out the bud of her swollen, needy clit. He runs his cunning lingual digit over the crease between  
her anus to her clit time and time again, eliciting a soft chorus of moans and panting exhalations.

"Tan rico, tan rico (that's so good)..." and then a muted little scream when he rakes his teeth over her over-heated little bud. Reade doesn't let  
She tastes so good; this act is not on his top five list of bedroom activities, yet Zapata's SMELL, the way she TASTES...she is the on Woman he  
doesn't with whom he doesn't rush or half ass his way through. Tasha's juices are really flowing now, and since Reade's jaw is beginning to ache  
as are his BALLS (with need)...

The hotly flushed Latina beauty is ready for the next level as well: "C'mere, Papi,", she purrs, tapping him on one muscled shoulder. He rises up on  
his knees, and she slides down, until she is more on level with his upthrust organ. She nibbles on the bloated tip while the one song segues into  
another:

[I'll give you love  
(I'll give you love oh, I'll give you love girl)  
(I'll give you love oh, I'll give you love girl)  
I would do anything for you  
I would do anything for you  
I would do anything, girl, anything for you...Sensuous emotion...  
They're gettin' my attention  
Staring up easy  
To find the right position  
Don't rush don't hurry now  
Take your time girl, get it right  
No need to accelerate  
'Cause we can kill the feeling Keep it slow and sexy  
Instant aphrodisiac  
For the love of me  
Keep it slow and sexy]

In the earlier stages of their sexual relationship, Zapata had some difficulty adjusting to the difference in size (and length) of Edgar  
compared to previous Lovers, at this point, she doesn't have as much trouble accommodating him in her mouth or vagina (ANALLY  
is another issue)... she swabs her lips and tongue over the silky skin of his shaft, whimpers in undisguised joy as she feasts on the succulent  
man meat. In addition to her oral attentions, the added stimulation of her small, but VERY SKILLFUL hand gliding expertly up and down his  
his throbbing stiffie from base to middle, giving it an extra 'twisting' stroke while doing so. Sensing that if she keeps this up, her Partner is will  
give up the goods before she's ready...by now, they are attuned to one another's sexual wave-lengths, and no words are needed...they change  
positions (Reade reclining on his back, Zapata squatting above him)...she grasps his up-raised

Tasha peers at him from under heavy eyelids, her mouth an open 'O,' as she feeds the tip, and first few inches of his magnificent mass slowly inside  
herself. At the same time, she lowers herself onto it, making little 'mmmphs' and 'oooohs' after every few inches. Once Reade is most of the way in, she  
nods, signalling him to begin pumping her from the bottom. Because of his strong core, he's able to support some of her 120 pounds on his thighs while  
she rides him SLOWLY and SEXILY:

[Take the time and do it right  
'Cause we can kill the feeling Keep it slow and sexy  
Instant aphrodisiac  
For the love of me  
Keep it slow and sexy]

Reade's hands aren't idle during all of this: they roam along Zapata's soft, smooth back and sides, and slip around to caress her taut belly...when her breath quickens,  
he takes the cue and reaches up to fondle each firm mound of breast in hand, stroking and pinching the thickened nipples in time to his thrusting.

Most of the time, at least an hour and a half of 'sexual congress' would be in order; both, being already on a higher level of horny to begin with, though are unable to  
prolong their coupling for that long...the scream that Tasha tries so desperately to bite back forces it's way from between her clenched lips; "Haaaaa!, Reade grunts, due to  
the full body orgasm that shakes him from head to toe...


End file.
